Battlemech Gundam Seed
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: A Gundam Seed Crossover with Battletech. CE 61, an accident during a jump sends a House Davion Jumpship off course and into the near space of colony Heliopolis. Now in CE 71 Orb is a retainer of House Davion and the Zaft Vs Alliance war is on. Rated T
1. Preface

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it. CBT or seed**

**A/N now I know the question will be posed to me "WTF made this come to mind". Well frankly it was an idea I had spawned during a "discussion" with a friend about Gundam beam weapons Vs Lasers from Mechwarrior. Now I know some of you are not familiar with Battletech so at the start of this brief back history for this story I'll post a terminology list and some explanations. Those of you who are familiar with it can skip this. Also if I miss anything you want explained post it in your review and I'll put it at the start of the next chapter. Also not some of these terminologies are based on what is given in the Battletech Wiki, to which I shall give credit as it and the Technical Readout books are my main sources of info. And yes this will take place on another planet deep within the Federated Suns. Changes have also been made to the Gundams, which you probably expected, the descriptions of which will be added in this at the end of the timeline. At the time of this posting the actual 1****st**** chapter is at 19 to 20 percent completion.**

**Battlemech Gundam Seed**

Preface

**Terminology**

**House Davion** – ruling family of the Federated Suns, capital on planet New Avalon

**House Steiner** – ruling family of the Lyran Commonwealth, Capital on planet Tharkad

**House Liao** – ruling family of the Capellan Confederation, Capital on planet Sian

**House Kurita** – ruling family of the Draconis Combine, Capital on planet Luthien

**House Merik** – ruling family of the Freeworlds League, Capital on planet Atreus

**Inner Sphere** – region of interstellar space surrounding Earth to a radius of roughly 450 - 550 light-years, generally demarcated by the outer borders of the "Great Houses." Within this region of about 2 million stars, there are approximately 2000 inhabited planets. **Periphery** – Areas beyond the Inner Sphere, Beyond the Periphery is unexplored space (sometimes called the Deep Periphery)

**Age of War** - an uninspired name given to a period that was characterized by large-scale warfare throughout the Inner Sphere. Started when the Free Worlds League and Capellan Confederation went to war over the Andurien system.

**Battlemech **– A type of robotic war machine ranging from 9 to 13 meters in height and with 4 weight classes, Light (20 to 35 tons) Medium (40 to 55 tons) Heavy (60 to 75 tons) and Assault (80 to 100 tons). The term is also sometimes shortened to Mech. Developed in 2439 by the Terran Hegemony, first deployed in 2443, and produced throughout the rest of the Inner Sphere after the Battlemech construction plans were stolen in 2455 by a Lyran Commonwealth covert operations team.

**Star League** – An attempt to unite the 5 great houses and stop the constant warfare that had plagued the Inner Sphere during the Age of War. Capital located on Terra. Collapsed after the heir to the title First Lord of the Star League and his entire family were killed by Stefan Amaris in a bloody coup, Star League Defense Force General Aleksandr Kerensky lead the retaking of Terra and crushed the usurper. With out a First Lord the League collapsed and was disbanded in 2781

**1****st**** and 2****nd**** Succession Wars** – all out warfare following the collapse of the Star League characterized by the wholesale annihilation of any targets, civilian or otherwise. Resulted in massive loss of Technological development and almost all existing Jumpships and Warships

**3****rd**** Succession War** – The Third Succession War began in 2866. It is generally agreed that the war ended in 3025, but fighting continued sporadically until 3028. The years between the beginning of the conflict and the start of the Fourth Succession War were marked with almost constant, but low-intensity, warfare.

**LAM, Land Air Mech (**_taken from Battletech wiki_**)- **Originally conceived during the Star League era, the Land-Air 'Mech, or LAM, is a hybrid military unit capable of transforming between Battlemech and Aerospace Fighter forms, an ability that conveys great speed and flexibility at the cost of power and protection. LAMs are a preferred recon and fast raid unit, but their fragility and rarity made them uncommon in the original SLDF and increasingly so in the Succession War era.

**LAM Modes **_(taken from Battletech wiki)_

**Battlemech mode**

LAMs are essentially Battlemech and act just like other 'Mechs in this mode. Their extra conversion equipment is integrated in the design and does not occupy critical slots. Arm and leg actuators, hip and gyroscope are all treated as part of the LAM transformation mechanism, and hits to these components will impair or prohibit transformation.

**Aerospace Fighter mode**

In this mode, a LAM operates much like an ordinary Aerospace Fighter. Most importantly, it can operate from Fighter Hangars on Dropships and can make its own way to a target from orbit, where a Battlemech in a drop-pod is a vulnerable and relatively slow moving target. In this mode they have only modest fuel

**AirMech mode**

As well as Aerospace fighter and Battlemech modes, LAMs have a hybrid interim mode between the other two most frequently referred to as AirMech mode, which resembles an aerospace fighter with arms and legs. In this mode the LAM can move its triple normal jumping distance without generating heat, and has VTOL capabilities.

**Planet Gaia Back History**

-First recorded survey during the Age of War

-First colonized during Star League Era

-Planet just over one jump from New Avalon, Federated Suns capital.

-Contact with Gaia lost during the Amaris Coup on Terra

-Planetary in fighting lead to the deaths of half of the population and the loss of most of the planets recorded history following massive planetary wars ending in the Reconstruction War

-Cosmic Era calendar established, events roughly follow Gundam Seed timeline until CE 61

**CE 9 (2825)**

- Reconstruction War ends.

**CE 15 (2831)**

- George Glenn leaves for Expedition to Gaia's neighboring planet 120 million miles away, Gaia learns of Coordinators

**CE 30 (2846)**

-Heliopolis Colony completed, L4 colonies (including Mendel Colony) begin construction

**CE 55 (2871)**

- Vivi Hibiki entrusts her children Kira and Cagalli to the care of her sister and brother-in-law, Caridad and Haruma Yamato. Ulen and Vivi Hibiki murdered a month later

**CE 60 (2876)**

- Kira and Cagalli leave Heliopolis to attend Preparatory School at the lunar city of Copernicus.

**CE 61 (2877)**

**- **After surviving a terror attack by an anti-Coordinator organization within the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sends his son Athrun to attend a Preparatory School at the lunar city Copernicus. Here, Kira and Cagalli Yamato meet Athrun Zala for the first time.

- Federated Suns Star Lord Class Jumpship Rapture mis-jumps into Gaia L3 Lagrange Point, 300 Kilometers away from Heliopolis Colony.

-With the KF Drive damaged the crew contact Heliopolis for assistance

- Stunned by the sudden appearance of such a large vessel the colony administration decides to hear out the request of her crew.

-Heliopolis Administration meets with Jumpship crew who give them a full description of the current situation in the Inner Sphere and their mission to deliver supplies to the troops on the front with the Draconis Combine

-Heliopolis Administrators direct Morgenroete Inc to assist in the repairs of the damaged ship. First Contact reported to ORB Central, story leaks to the press the next day.

- Gaia United Nations officials meet with the Jumpship captain Morgan Theed; she briefs them on the situation of the Inner Sphere. With tensions rising between Gaia and the PLANTs the UN decides not to establish formal relations, ORB does however.

- Seeing Morgenroete to be a competent manufacturer, something lacking in the Inner Sphere following the 2nd Succession War, the Jumpship departs Gaia space with promise of another to follow it

- 5 days later a smaller Scout Class Jumpship arrives carrying a full diplomatic staff. Siegel Cline meets with Federated Suns diplomats.

- Federated Suns Consulate opens in ORB

- Jumpship arrives from Terra; ComStar constructs Hyper Pulse Generator, meant for interstellar communications, in ORB.

**CE 62 (2878)**

- Morgenroete Inc facilities on both Heliopolis and in ORB begin to turn out equipment for the Federated Suns Armed Forces including 3 types of Battlemech (Stinger, Enforcer, and Shadow Hawk)

- Agent from PLANT steals incomplete plans for Battlemech Shadow Hawk (plans do not include the Fusion Power Plant)

- Maius Mechanical Industries (MMI) begin adapting incomplete Shadow Hawk schematics for use by PLANT

**CE 65 (2881)**

-Military arm of the PLANTs, ZAFT, formed

-First prototype ZAFT use Battlemech rolled out at Marius 1

**CE 67 (2883)**

- The GINN, the first fully functional ZAFT Battlemech, is completed. A section of Maius City is secretly converted and begins production of this Mech

- ORB abdicates to Federated Suns and along with Kingdom of Scarlas and Equatorial Union become members. All 3 nations raise the "Sword and Sunburst" over their capitals

**CE 68 (2884)**

-Tensions between the PLANTs and Gaia continue to escalate toward armed conflict

- Patrick Zala calls his son Athrun back from Copernicus city on Gaia's moon. Due to the deteriorating situation, the Yamato family also leaves Copernicus, and relocates to the resource satellite Heliopolis.

**CE 69 (2885)**

-WAR, Gaia UN dissolved, Gaia Alliance takes its place. Member nations include Artirian Federation, Eurous Federation, and Republic of East Euroa

- Alliance OMNI forces clash with ZAFT forces near the Junius Cluster of PLANT; GINN Battlemech sees first combat deployment.

- fearing a full out strike on the PLANT Lenore Zala relocates her son Athrun to Heliopolis colony, there he reunites with long time friends Kira and Cagalli

- United States of South Artiria declares neutrality and signs with the Federated Suns

- Federated Suns deploy 3 companies of Battlemechs, armor assets and infantry to secure its holdings on Gaia. Not wanting an interstellar conflict they will likely lose Alliance forces do not intervene.

- After capturing several damaged GINN Battlemechs Alliance forces examine the technology and contact Morgenroete Inc. Amused by the request, as their own Mechs produced for the Federated Suns are far more advanced than the basic ZAFT model, Morgenroete Inc begins the Alliance's G-Weapon program.

- Bloody Valentine, Alliance Forces us a Mk92 Nuclear Warhead to destroy Junius 7. Athrun's mother escapes moments prior.

- Head of House Davion and First Prince of the Federated Suns, Melissa Davion, condemns the Alliance and promises military action but relents when ZAFT deploys its N-Jammers to block use of Nuclear Arms and reactors

- With the Bloody Valentine signaling the start of all out war Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun are joined by the son of PLANT Supreme Council Member Amalfi, Nicol. All 4 enroll in Heliopolis Technical College

- Federated Suns deploys a company of mixed Aerospace fighters and LAM Mechs to Heliopolis.

**CE 70 (2886)**

-fearing either a ZAFT or possible alliance attack on the colony the Heliopolis Defense Forces are organized. Wanting to defend their new homeland Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Nicol join.

**CE 71 (2887)**

- Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Nicol complete a rushed basic Mechwarrior training program and are assigned to a mixed Light Lance made up of LAM Singer, LAM Wasp, and LAM Phoenix Hawk Battlemechs.

- ZAFT's Le Cruset Team discovers the Alliance G-Weapon Battlemech crash program on Heliopolis, deciding that a delay could prove fatal they decide to seize the Mechs.

- Current date-

**Battlemechs**

**Strike 50 ton Medium Battlemech**

**Height **11m

**Weapons**

Beam Rifle = Arm Mounted Large Laser (side of arm)

Shield = Ferro-Fibrous shield

Angi Cannon = Shoulder slung PPC

Launcher pack shoulder = SRM4, AC5

Small Lasers mounted in Left and Right Torso

**Equipment**

Head mounted AMS

Back Mounted Jump Jets

Cockpit in Head

Maneuvering Jets

Aile LAM Pack

_Note (Allows Strike to hover boost for a good distance until forced to land due to heat buildup. Once cooled Strike my take off again)_

**Duel 50 ton Medium Battlemech**

**Height** 11m

**Weapons**

Beam Rifle = Arm Mounted Large Laser (side of arm)

Shield = Ferro-Fibrous Shield

_Note (Lost when upgraded)_

**(With Assault Shroud)**

Assault Shroud = Upgrade from 50 ton Medium to 60 ton Heavy Mech

Shoulder Missile Launcher = LRM10

Shoulder Rail Gun = Light Gauss Rifle

**Equipment**

Head Mounted AMS

Back Mounted Jump Jets

Cockpit in Head

Maneuvering Jets

**Buster Heavy Battlemech**

**Height **12m

**Weapons**

Shoulder Missiles = Shoulder SRM6s

350mm gun launcher = LBX AC20

94mm high-energy rifle = PPC

**Equipment**

Head Mounted AMS

Back Mounted Jump Jets

Cockpit in Head

Maneuvering Jets

**Aegis LAM Medium 55 ton Battlemech **

**Height** 12m

**Weapons**

Beam Rifle = Hand Held Large Laser

Shield = Ferro-Fibrous Shield

_Note (if damaged in Mech mode Aegis can't convert)_

Scylla Cannon = PPC

_Note (Can not be used in Aerospace Fighter or Battlemech Modes)_

**Equipment**

Head Mounted AMS

Back Mounted Jump Jets

_Note (Rear in AirMech and Aerospace Fighter modes)_

Cockpit in Head

Maneuvering Jets

**Blitz Medium 50 ton Battlemech**

**Height **11m

**Weapons**

Trikeros = Large Laser

_Note (mounted inside of Ferro-Fibrous Shield, not Lancer Darts)_

Gleipnir = Assault Claw

**Equipment**

Sacron Stealth ECM System

_Note (Jams all sensors, including camera's, within range to prevent detection)_

Head Mounted AMS

Back Mounted Jump Jets

Cockpit in Head

Maneuvering Jets

**GINN 40 ton Medium Battlemech**

**Height **12m

**Weapons**

GINN Rifle = Hand Held AC5

Small Laser Mounted next to Head on Right and Left Torso

GINN Heavy Sword = Ferro-Fibrous Sword

**Equipment**

Back Mounted Jump Jet/Maneuvering Jet system

Cockpit in Head

**A/n well that's the updated history and major back story to this fic. My choice to have Athrun and Nicol move to Heliopolis came to me this morning in my half asleep state. The idea of them Cagalli and Kira rounding out a full Mech Lance. The 1****st**** chapter will follow soon so be watching for it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it. CBT or seed**

**A/N Ok now we have the 1****st**** completed chapter. And in case you wonder where I got the "Mechs with Jump Jets can operate in space" thing it was from the old Battletech cartoon in Ep 1 when Adam Steiner used his Jump Jet equipped Axe Man in space. That's why I mentioned maneuvering jets as well as Jump Jets in the little stat section in the Preface.**

**Battlemech Gundam Seed**

Chapter 1

**Outbreak**

**CE 71 (2887)**

**Heliopolis Colony**

**Planet Gaia**

**Federated Suns**

The planet Gaia much like Terra itself was covered by different features, deserts, forests, ice fields, grassland, and tundra predominantly. She laid only one jump from the Federated Suns capital of New Avalon, almost forgotten thanks to the horror of annihilation during the 1st and 2nd Succession Wars, well not anymore.

The nation of Orb, like many on Gaia, had formed from the hellish fires of the Reconstruction Wars. She had always been stubbornly neutral in almost all conflicts, from the Artirian/Eurous crisis, to this most recent Alliance/PLANT war. Thought many wondered if that would last. From the accidental arrival of a Jumpship from New Avalon in CE 61, to Orb's abdication to the interstellar Federated Suns in CE 67, things had changed on Gaia drastically. With the Alliance/PLANT war, also called the Bloody Valentine War; now ramped to full swing many in Orb wondered how long before the Federated Suns would step in to end the conflict.

Within Orb Central, and its colony Heliopolis, the Orb Defense Forces had also been reorganized. With Morgenroete Inc. turning out Battlemechs and other equipment for the Federated Suns war effort against the Draconis Combine Orb was also preparing itself by creating a Battalion sized Battlemech force of its own. This was also true of the Morgenroete Inc facility on Heliopolis where Aerospace Fighters were primarily constructed. While most of those were shipped out on the monthly Jumpships which arrived, 4 Lances worth, 8 fighters-two per Lance, were kept in reserve.

The colony also boasted an internal force of 2 companies of Infantry and Armor assets as well as 3 Lances of Battlemechs shipped in from the Federated Suns. The first two were a mixed Light Lance and a Mixed Medium Lance as those weight classes would do much better in the "City and Suburb" fighting that would be found on colony. The last Lance was comprised of the rare LAM Battlemech.

Standing for Land Air Mech these versatile machines weren't with out their flaws, but their ability to change from a Battlemech, to an Aerospace Fighter, to a hybrid of the two, provided mobility and agility which far out shown their glaring weaknesses. These 4 Mechs had been assigned to what many considered the 4 best Mechwarriors ever turned out at the, rather rushed, Orb Training Cadre. With Athrun Zala as Lance Leader and Kira Yamato his 2IC. The other 2 members of the Lance consisting of Nicol Amalfi and Kira's sister Cagalli. Athrun had been assigned an LAM Phoenix Hawk Battlemech while Nicol had been assigned an LAM Wasp. Kira and Cagalli had drawn the short straws and were both assigned the lightest 2 Mechs in the lance, the LAM Singers.

Thought thanks to the fact they were Colony Defense the 4 were given their choice of weaponry. Though Nicol, Athrun and Cagalli had kept their basic setup Kira had decided to drop 2 of his 3 Medium Lasers, which also allowed him to drop a couple of Heat Sinks. With the newly freed up tonnage, and some other fine tuning, he had freed enough weight to have an AC5 Autocannon mounted to the underside of his Stingers lower left arm. In this position it would not interfere with the transformation but would also continue to face forward even in Aerospace Fighter mode.

However with Zaft having discovered the secret Alliance G-Weapon Battlemech production program on the colony their skills would soon be put to the test.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**District Park Area**

**Heliopolis**

Even though they were part of the Colonial Defense Forces Kira, Athrun, and crew were not immune to that on evil all collage students must face, schoolwork. Kira sat at one of the circular tables going over a program analysis, well appear to be, he was currently watching a news feed from the front in the Alliance/ZAFT conflict.

_"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung Spaceport, where the fighting has been intense for days." _

The combat reported on the screen wore a flack vest; helmet and other protective gear. Behind him a Zaft ZGMF-1017 GINN Battlemech continued its assault against the Alliance positions.

_"ZAFT forces began their attack several days ago, and from what I've been told, they have nearly taken the spaceport." _

The reporter looked grim. The news footage was already a week old, Kaohsiung Spaceport had most likely already fallen to ZAFT forces. Kira was brought from his thoughts buy the voice of his long time friend, and Lance Leader, Athrun.

"Kaohsiung this time?"

Kira nodded.

"Yeah, this news is already a week old so they've probably taken it by now. Why won't the First Prince just send in the AFFS to end it?"

This time it was Nicol, who sat across from the pair, who answered.

"Most of the AFFS are still tied up on the Draconis and Capellan fronts. Plus this is an internal matter"

Kira sighed.

"I know but still, the Federated Suns will eventually have to take control of the planet anyway since were so close to the capital"

With Gaia only 27 light years, or one jump, from the Federated Suns capital of New Avalon it was an important manufacturing and trade port, one that could not be left unstable.

"Hey Kira, Athrun, Nicol"

The three teens turned to see two other teens running up to them, boyfriend and girlfriend pair Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig. Kira looked up at the pair as they approached.

"Something up"

Miriallia nodded.

"Professor Kato wants to see you"

"Did he say why?"

Mir shook her head.

"Just that he needed you"

Kira sighed and closed his laptop.

"Probably another data analysis. I know I'm the best programmer in the collage, but even I have limits and I have other responsibilities too"

And that was true, his skill and speed were unmatched with Athrun and Nicol not far behind. But the three already had other responsibilities to the colonial defense. This fact shown by the drab green uniforms they wore.

Each comprised of a short sleeve button shirt, trousers, polished black boots, and a belt. On their left shoulder each had the crest of the Orb Defense Forces and on their right the "sword and sunburst" of the Federated Suns and House Davion. Over the right breast pocket all three had a strip with their names stitched in, and pined to the flap covering their left breast pocket each had a pin in the shape of a small Mechs silhouette with wings outstretching from it, marking them as Mechwarriors. Athrun and Nicol picked up their things and followed, it would take them half an hour to get to Morgenroete Collage from here so they needed to get going.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Heliopolis Nearspace**

**Nazca-class warship Vesalius**

The Alliance Battlemech Program had not escaped the notice of ZAFT as much as the alliance had hoped. On the return trip to PLANT from investigating L1 for possible Alliance activity the ZAFT warships Vesalius and Gamow had received information of an Alliance catch-up program underway inside Heliopolis. This informant also named the Seiran Family, one of Orbs 5 noble houses, as the instigators of the program. The Vesalius had sent a message back to the homeland containing the intelligence, which was then sent to ComStar for transmission to New Avalon. With the First Prince quietly supporting the ZAFT cause the expected response would be interesting.

But at that moment, as he looked out the bridge view ports, all that concerned the battle group commander was he coming operation. He knew waiting to hear word from the Supreme Council would allow the Alliance time to load the Mechs onto a transport or Dropship and move them. Therefore he had ordered an infiltration team be sent to seize or destroy them while causing as little damage to the colony, or Morgenroete, as possible. Under normal circumstances the Morgenroete facility would just be destroyed to prevent further units being developed, however once the First Prince received the intelligence uncovered by the ZAFT agent that would no longer be an issue.

If someone had told him two years ago that he would be standing here he would have laughed, now though, with ZAFT reorganized along standard military lines with a full rank and file things were different. As he looked out at the colony that held both the son of Supreme Council Member Amalfi, along with his own son Athrun, ZAFT Field Marshal Patrick Zala couldn't help but feel some trepidation. He knew full well that both Athrun and Nicol were members of the colonial defense force under the AFFS (Armed Forces of the Federated Suns) and that if things went south they would likely see fighting against their own.

"Excuse me Field Marshal"

Zala turned to the ships captain Frank Ades.

"Yes captain what is it?"

"We have word from the infiltration team sir, they are ready to deploy"

Zala nodded and turned his gaze back to the colony. It had only been 3 months since the restructuring of ZAFT into a formal military from little more than a militia and only 2 since he had resigned his position of Defense Committee Chairman to take an active roll on the front. His seat on the council had then passed, by election, to his wife Lenore. After a moment Zala turned back to the captain.

"Issue the following order, all units are to refrain from combat with any unit of the Orb Defense Forces or AFFS unless fired upon. Attack only those units protecting the Alliance Battlemechs. All units move out"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miriallia, Tolle and Kira arrived at professor Kato's lab at Morgenroete Collage about half an hour later. Their professor had originally taught at one of technical collages on New Avalon and had been requested specifically by Morgenroete Collage to teach this class. The lab consisted of a large room about 3 stories high and with roughly the floor space of an average high school gym. The lab itself was technically divided in half by a 2 meter tall divider wall with a single opening with computer terminals and spar parts cabinets and bins at various points. The professor had 2 classes each day and had divided the lab in half for each to work on their year end project. They found Sai Argyle and their friend Kuzzey sitting at their terminals working on the same small Worker Mech that the group had started on about a month before.

Kira, Athrun, and the others walked into the room, completely missing Cagalli standing in the corner, she however hadn't missed Kira and crew. She wore the exact same uniform as the others. Normally they would not wear the uniform to class however later that day, following class; they were to report to the Defense Forces Armory.

The students settled into their normal routine, of Kira on the operations computers and the rest doing their own work Cagalli smirked as she saw her chance and moved behind Kira's chair, none but Athrun and Nicol seeing her. She leaned over his shoulder, placing her lips near his ear and gently whispered.

"Hey you"

Kira let out a small yell as he fell back out of his chair and onto the floor, drawing everyone's attention and earning a full on laugh from Cagalli. Kira blinked as he lay on his back for a moment before sitting up and getting back into his chair.

"Not funny sis"

Cagalli laughed a bit more before calming and taking the seat next to Kira and booting up her files.

"I thought it was"

They continued on for the next hour or so unhindered. One thing that their class year had that the previous didn't was the fact that the Worker Mech they were currently attempting to return to working order as their term project was equipped with a standard civilian issue fusion core. Last year the classes had been forced to contend with batteries or an external power source. Both ZAFT and the Alliance knew that the Morgenroete facility in Orb was capable of producing such devices and indeed had created three fusion plants to help ease the country off the use of much more dangerous fission power. With the deployment of the N-Jammers during Operation Uroboros following the Bloody Valentine this move had been shown correct. Both nations had hinted very lucrative contract to supply this technology, however the First Prince had cut their offer off at the knees, refusing ZAFT's offer politely while proclaiming that the Alliance forces were "noting more than thugs who would use the technology for murderous intent".

Had she known about the G-Weapon program it would have been AFFS Troops entering the colony now instead of ZAFT.

Suddenly without warning the pagers sitting firmly on the hips of the 4 Orb Defense/AFFS Mechwarriors began to chime. Each held the same message.

"ZAFT ship detected, return for possible deployment"

Each looked to the other for guidance until Kira, Cagalli and Nicol's gazes fell to Athrun.

"What?"

Cagalli stood.

"Well your Lance Lead, what do we do?"

Athrun knew they all knew better, Cagalli was simply taking the chance to rib him a bit.

"What do you think we do, we go?"

As he stood up Kira gave a mock salute.

"Yes o fearless leader"

Athrun groaned. All four gathered their things and moved for the door. As they left Kira stopped.

"If the sirens go off head for a shelter and don't stop till you get there alright"

Their classmates nodded the four bolted out the door and toward the Defense Forces Armory. Athrun and Nicol praying the whole way that this wasn't an actual attack while Kira and Cagalli gave the prayer all new pilots give their first sortie. "Please god don't let me screw up"

**A/N I know this was sort of short but this is what I needed for this chapter. Next chapter things will get interesting as ZAFT makes their move to take the G-Weapons and Kira and friends are drawn into the fight. Expect Mech action next chapter. **

"**From the Steiner Coliseum, this is Duncan Fisher, signing off**


End file.
